New Orleans
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on 4x16 speculations. Klaus runs into Hayley in New Orleans. He intends on making an example of her to regain the upper hand. However, much to his surprise, he begins to enjoy her company. Rated M for language and sexual themes. no: 1/5


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, as much as I wish it. A/N: Based on 4x16 speculations. Prompt: this is hot hybrid sex, is it not? *spoiler alert*.**

**New Orleans**

Klaus wanted to take his mind off Caroline. What better way to leave Mystic Falls and travel to New Orleans, a destination from his past. He didn't expect Hayley to be there, although he estimated she would want revenge. Like himself, she valued family. He could understand why a wolf would want to know her roots.

She had the decency not to run. Smart, as she was, there was something she wanted to negotiate. Her freedom? Perhaps, even Tyler's? Would she dare to admit her feelings for Tyler Lockwood were real, albeit one sided? Yet she was the one who had betrayed him. He sat down at the bar, ordered his favourite wine, slurping on the grape juice and monitoring her pursed lips. She was unusually quiet. Perhaps his presence still threatened her?

"I gave him a head start for Caroline's sake." He mused, reflecting on his decision. "It was more than he deserved. I know you loved him." Hayley glared at him. He had touched a nerve.

"I don't!" She snapped. He chuckled. "What do you want?"

"You want your parents back and I want my brother's life restored. Shane wants to bring back the dead for Silas. Apparently he believes he will be rewarded. Although, Kol believed it would bring about our doom. He was a particularly dramatic child." He saw hope, quickly followed by mistrust. He wasn't surprised, really.

"Who says I'm working for you?!" It was almost as though her shackles were raised.

"Since I haven't your family to threaten, and I've murdered your hybrid friends, let us agree that you won't do anything foolish. Simply put, the longer you work for me, the longer I leave Tyler alone. Do we have a deal?"

Hayley folded her arms like a scolding child. "Don't threaten me!"

His thoughts had surreptitiously returned to Caroline. He knew where her loyalties lay, yet she had told him... '_If he was capable of love, he was capable of being saved'._ _Love!_ Love was a man's destruction, a vampire's weakness. He did not need 'love' to define him. How dare she utter something so foolish. He was not in love with her'!

Caroline was nothing but collateral damage. He wanted to convince himself she was useless. Yet, he could not let her die. He allowed Tyler to escape on her permission but he would not let her define him. He would not let _anyone_ define him.

"You forget who you are speaking to. I don't take orders. _I make them_."

Klaus shoved her outside, it was her turn to be punished. This time he could smell fear. He embodied it - dragging her down the grimy, deserted alleys leading back to his motel room. His name alone should make them fear him. There was only a balding man sitting at the front desk. He lowered his newspaper when they entered.

"Get off me!"

"You'll be wise not to hinder me."

"You'll kill me either way!"

The man half raised himself from the chair, then thinking it best not to intervene, lowered himself.

"Wise decision." Klaus compelled him anyway. "Do not disturb us. Do not call the police."

He was used to their blank expression. Their instant acceptance. They entered the lift, listening to the soft dings until they stepped out onto the fourth floor. The hallway was deserted. She snarled his name, twisting against his grip. Her heart thumped furiously. He would make an example of her.

The room was small. Smelt strongly of chlorine and peanuts. He swatted a buzzing fly, flicking on the light. He released her, slamming the door shut. She stumbled against the carpet, picking herself up and taking the bedside lamp as a weapon. She was willing to fight for her life. She had dignity. He pictured blood stains on the carpet. Heard screams. Tasted their flesh. Was he eager to elicit fear and loathing? He seemed to be succeeding.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hayley snarled, brandishing the light in front of his nose. He clenched his fist, rapidly throwing his fist against a landscape painting. Everything there reminded him of his failures. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to... He could hear Caroline's voice in his head. He wanted it to stop. His reputation preceded him, yet, he hesitated.

"GET OUT!" He yelled.

"You know you're fucked up!" Hayley shouted. Klaus deflected the lamp. He choked her. She struggled for control, he denied it. She gagged, her voice disappearing altogether. "Caroline-" Her name was enough to make him recoil. He flung himself against the door, catching his breath.

"GET OUT!" He roared.

Hayley was the first to move. "Why, so you can hunt me like you're going to hunt Tyler? Thanks, but no thanks! Caroline obviously broke your heart." Klaus punched the wall. "Yeah, that feeling? Like somebody's stomping all over your heart? Provided that you have one, which you must, considering you failed to kill me twice now."

"SHUT UP!" He fumed. She was more annoying that Caroline. He needed to stop saying her name. "You love her, and she doesn't feel the same. I know, it sucks. Get over it!"

She thinned her lips. She made to escape. He blocked her path without understanding why. She raised her hands, understanding she was his hostage.

"Fine. Vodka, bourbon or gin?" She pulled open the fridge door. He hardly doubted there would be anything of the sort available. This was not a hotel. She lay her findings on the bed. One large bottle of scotch, a packet of potato crisps and a bottle of gin. She opened the crisps and started chewing on them loudly. It was like being in the room with Rebekah.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"I wasn't intending to get your attention. I was trying to find another way to locate my family without Shane's help. I needed a witch." Klaus asked if she had found one, oddly comforted by her existence. "No." She admitted, drinking the vodka, greedily.

"I need to feed." Klaus murmured.

"Well, don't look at me!"

It so happened, that someone did knock on the door. It was a curvy Spanish woman in her mid thirties with an impatient holler. She was from the room next door and didn't appreciate his decorating advice. He swung open the door, apologising in Spanish and then, whilst she caught sight of his company, hesitated...

He gripped her body, sniffing her neck and letting himself feel. He fed on her, sucking on her flesh and letting her blood heal his aching heart. When her body dropped to the carpet, and bled out onto the floor, he stepped over her, wiping his face.

"She might've had kids. Perhaps a son, that visits every Sunday. Do you ever think about the people you're eating. You would have left me, wouldn't you. Left me to rot in the middle of this smelly motel. You think I'm going to stay here with a dead body?"

Apparently, the potato chips had lost their interest. Klaus dragged the dead woman into the bathroom and shut the door. This caused another disagreement, which he found he enjoyed rebutting. His thirst to kill had been magnified by the consumption of spirits, he located in the woman's fridge.

"What is the point of this?" Hayley slurred, downing the Pinot Noir. "I mean, I've had fun, but why are we getting sloshed? I thought we had a witch to find?"

Klaus was to drink every time he mentioned Caroline's name. Hayley was to drink every time she mentioned Tyler's. This was the cause of a lot of silliness and inappropriate touching.

"You started this, I just upgraded to a better substance."

"I did start, yes, but I was counting on you to finish it!"

Klaus chuckled, stealing the bottle from her lips. She watched him, assessing, assuming and admiring. She leaned in first, whether as a test, or because she had lost her sanity. He exhaled, taking her upper lip in his mouth whilst tangling his hand in her hair. He clutched her pert bottom, eliciting a sharp gasp and a smile.

"Let me make you forget her."

"And how will you do that?"

She was a bossy drunk. Putting him in place each time he tried to take charge. Compulsion gave him answers he craved. Was this a pity fuck? Or a revenge fuck? Was she remotely interested, or had she other intentions. Where was Tyler? Did she love him? What did she think of Caroline? Her answers seemed acceptable, she was a lost soul, like himself.

"This is hot hybrid sex, is it not? Perhaps not with who you wanted it to be, but let me say this now, it will be better than what she could have given you!"

Klaus grinned. Meaningless sex. That's all it was. She unbuttoned his jeans, engulfing his penis in her mouth. She gasped, moving about like she a strumpet. Kol would have liked her. He let her have some fun, before he flipped her over. She mewled as he held her down, attacking her neck and shoulders with rapid kisses.

"Are you always this rough?" She gasped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Quite the opposite. I like it."

He undressed her, dragging out the process. Admiring and caressing each part of her body. He listened to the sounds she made, aware of what she craved the most. He dug his fingers inside her, curling, rotating and scissoring until she was a hot sweaty mess. He grasped one breast, forcing her head down onto the sheets as he massaged and groped that breast. She shivered beneath his constant touch, impatiently craving action between her legs.

"More..."

"Patience, love."

"Is that a term of endearment?"

"I don't do endearment."

"You did with _her_!"

"I've learnt my lesson."

He flipped her again. Infuriating her. She slapped his hand from her breast. He chuckled, working along her neck, her collarbone and down her stomach. She felt him slide his tongue inside her already damp legs and the sounds she made! It was enough for him to forget about Caroline altogether. He concentrated on making her scream. It was only fair, after her performance.

"So you're a hybrid too. How come you don't turn?"

"I turn at will, but I never liked being a wolf. I prefer being a vampire."

"Was that because your father beat that into you?"

Klaus raised his eyes. She waited to hear his answer. He lay beside her, tracing a finger down her abdomen and along each breast and nipple, weighing up his answers. He opted on the truth. Nobody but his family knew of the atrocities that Mikael put him through. Perhaps if he had told Caroline...

"Not only that. It was a wolf pack that killed my brother, Henrik. We'd gone down to watch them transform on the full moon. I'd taken Henrik with me. They turned, they were unable to control themselves and he was mauled and killed. I blame myself for my foolishness-"

Hayley stopped his hand. "-and you've punished yourself ever since." She climbed onto him, positioning herself, and leaned in to kiss him. She bucked gently, and he fell into submission. It wasn't about who had power anymore, it was the act itself. _It was letting go of everything..._

**A/N: Oh balls, I ship it. I seriously have never liked Hayley, except for a brief second with Tyler, however for the purpose of this speculation and of the lead up to the spin-off I'm actually impressed with this. Not to mention my extremely smutty mind, but I hope, even if you don't like the couple, that you can at least keep an open mind. Please review.**

**P.S. more speculations will be arising between Klatia, Klaroline, Klelena and Klonnie. What can I say, Joseph has chemistry with everyone!**


End file.
